In conventional search systems, determination of cross-object relationships without leveraging the capabilities of a search engine include directly checking for value equality in certain fields, and automated rule-based text analysis (as for example available with text analysis solutions such as Inxight). Such matching based on attribute equality or similar methodologies which do not involve the search engine can only work on structured data. Further, a simple evaluation of name equalities on selected attributes between a first object and a second object having some match or relationship with the first object fails to leverage the entire range of capabilities available with a search engine for the matching.